


Reading

by sleepyfaceandsnark (teamwinchesterbros)



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Gallavich, M/M, anon prompted, ficadayinmay, so pg it's not even funny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-13
Updated: 2014-05-13
Packaged: 2018-01-24 14:33:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1608584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teamwinchesterbros/pseuds/sleepyfaceandsnark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mickey watches Ian reading</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reading

They lay on opposites side of the bed. Ian with his book and Mickey with his magazine. Ian stares intently at the novel whose name of Mickey has asked at least 3 times within the hour. Mickey’s eyes look above his reading material every few seconds, just staring at Ian’s face. Mickey hasn’t turned the page of his magazine in almost a half an hour. Mickey studies Ian’s face instead. He sees how Ian’s brows furrow, how his face scrunches, and eyes move across the words. He squirms on the bed, biting his lip as he takes in Ian’s features. Ian flips the page of his book and starts unconsciously mouthing the words. Mickey had had enough. He puts his magazine down on the floor and crawls over to Ian’s spot on the bed. The other boy not taking a notice at all. Mickey leans in and kisses Ian’s neck. 

"Jesus!" Ian exclaims, surprised at seeing Mickey right by him.

Mickey smiles slyly. “Wacha reading?”

Ian chuckles, “I feel like you’ve asked me this already.”

Mickey kisses Ians’ collarbone. “Maybe..”

"Finish your magazine I’m guessing?"

"Eh nah it was boring. Plus you were fucking distracting."

"I was distracting. I was reading you were the one squirming around all over the place."

"Yeah well you’re fucking hot when you’re reading."

"Oh yeah?"

"Mmmhmm" Mickey says moving his head lower down Ian’s body.

"Look, Mick. I-"

"Relax, Belle. I just want to lay down with you." Mickey moves his head onto Ian’s chest, resting comfortably on the other man’s body. 

"I’m Belle? Does that make you beast then?"

"Fuckin’ right. Now what are you reading again?"

Ian rolls his eyes and begins telling Mickey about the book up to the point he left off. Mickey loves hearing Ian talk about something he really likes. He used to be like that with all that army stuff but now since that wasn’t something that will be in Ian’s life anymore Ian eventually went to other things and Mickey enjoys every moment of hearing about them


End file.
